1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a control device of an image formation system configured to display a preview image and executes an image forming job of forming an image on an output medium such that the image formed on the output medium corresponds to the image displayed in the preview screen. Aspects of the present invention also relate to a computer readable recording medium storing an image formation program that realizes the above function of forming an image as displayed in the preview screen.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for displaying a preview image has been known. According to the conventional technique, when a user designates a link in the initial preview image and clicks the link, another preview image corresponding to the link is displayed. With use of such a technique, a user can view information of the link without releasing a preview mode and returning to a browsing mode before viewing a preview image of the linked information.